


JACK AS A DRAGON BUT HE'S TINY

by Saysly



Series: Fanart of some kind [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Dragons, Alternate Universe – Fantasy, Fanart, Gen, Possessiveness, Protective Jack Rollins, Tiny Dragon Jack Rollins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: A soldier's life changes when he runs into a dragon looking for his treasure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragon Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651609) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 
  * Inspired by [Сказки о драконе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310950) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly). 



These two keep haunting me and my sketchbook! Though my dragons turn out a pretty better than my humans ~_~"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny dragon Jack (Rollins) rolls in a round thing and calls for Brock's attention  
> \- Hey, Brock! Look!  
> Brock turns to his friend and gasps seeing blueish sphere.  
> \- Oh my god! Is it your egg?!  
> He always thought Jack was a guy. Not that him being a chick would change their friendship, but eggs meant babies... Even tinier than Jack! Was _Jack_ female name among dragons?..  
> Jack huffs.  
> \- It's a blueberry! - he snaps and sighs. - Idiot...  
> Brock's okay with being idiot. He doesn't really want to change anything they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret only my poor drawing skills xD


	3. The more Brocks the merrier!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm still trying to realise how to make my human look more humanly xD   
> I like this style but Brock doesn't look like himself, though this way pretty easy to draw!


	4. Your Golden Heart will always be my Greatest Treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo now i had this image about immortal dragon Jack who lived with Brock for many years and when he passed Jack collected his soul - because magic! - and now he has it in this shiny sphere
> 
> And it looks pretty cool without my inhumans at all xD


	5. New masterpieces!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, these became to the light with the idea of Brock and Jack reincarnated in new universe as soldier and dragon and that's the reason why tiny dragon Jack has big brutal Jack shadow!

One day I'll manage to make them look like real!   
That's not a promise, that's a threat!

And this one from the chapter 3, where the great dragon wanted to eat Brock


	6. Halloween on Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets his distant cousin, Jack-o'-lantern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was inevitable.  
> There are so many ways to draw people, can't wait to ruin them all!  
> Anatomy is stupid thing, let's just pretend this is human being. As always.  
> I'm ok with my pumpkin though - their anatomy is great to draw!  
> And with the fact Brock has pink candles at home.


	7. Dragon hunt

Okay, this started as mushroom hunt, and then Jack decided to play xD

And this is Jack from chapter 4 with Natasha the Dragon Huntress, though she has only a hand, hands are easy xD


End file.
